Archosie
Jochie is the het ship between Josie and Archie from the Riverdale fandom. Canon Archie knows of Josie and the Pussycats, as they are famous in town, while Josie hardly knows who Archie is at the beginning of their sophomore year. Archie asks Josie if he can practice with the Pussycats, as he wants to work on his music, but Josie is very driven, focused and serious about their music, explaining their ethos to Archie and why she's doesn't think he could be committed enough, nor understands what it's like to be them.The River's Edge (101) However, circumstances change when Archie gains a favour from Cheryl and Josie agrees, because she and Cheryl are close, to let Archie sit in on Pussycat sessions.A Touch Of Evil (102) After a while, during a session where the girls are stumped with their lyrics to one song, Archie makes a suggestion. Despite Josie's objections, Valerie defends Archie and Josie later comes around to his idea, as they all actually think it's good. They finish the song, and perform at the Taste Of Riverdale event, where Archie sneaks out to watch the Pussycats perform.Body Double (103) After getting a reference and support from Valerie, she and Archie start playing together, which Josie is very unhappy with. Valerie feels like she doesn't have a voice in the Pussycats and stands up to Josie, who dismisses her, feeling pressured by her parents to succeed. Josie feels betrayed by Val and looks for a replacement for Val, who turns out to be an Archie-scorned Veronica. Archie's pretty unaware of the chaos he's in the midst of and how hurt Josie is, but both he and Val are shocked to see the new Pussycats walking down the halls together. Before the 75th Annual Variety Show, which both the Pussycats, Archie and Valerie are performing at, Archie's invited to a dinner with his father and the Mayor, Josie's mother, along with Josie and her estranged father. Although on opposite ends of a feud, Archie and Josie get along at the dinner and Archie witnesses how harsh Josie's Dad is. Val later tells Archie she can't perform with him and the Pussycats reunite.Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill! (106) Halfway through their sophomore year, the Town Jubilee celebrating 75 years of Riverdale approaches. Josie is performing and during rehearsal, she and Archie talk about music. Josie commends that Archie's improved, but rejects his proposal to sing one of his songs about his friends at the Jubilee, as it's supposed to be a celebration encompassing the whole town. Following Archie saving Cheryl's life at Sweetwater River, Josie approaches Archie and says she's changed her mind, that she and the Pussycats would like to honour his actions by singing the song.The Sweet Hereafter (113) Fanon A ship that started with the series, as Josie and Archie spent a lot of time together at the beginning of Season 1. Interest dwindled as Archie started dating another Pussycat — Valerie — and after episode 6, Josie and Archie didn't share scenes together. Their lack of screen time in Season 2 also meant a rarepair status quo for the ship's popularity in fandom. In mid-Season 3 Archie and Josie start collaborating on music again, which has sparked a renewed interest in the ship. Fandom AO3 : TUMBLR : Photos Archosie.gif|The Red Dahlia jochie.png|Brave New World jochie.jpeg|The Sweet Hereafter Videos Josie & Archie Mmm Yeah Notes and references